Allegretto
by LarcSakurai
Summary: I watch you in your dance, lively and quick with a life I almost never see within you anymore. Lex/Vex


A graceful sway crossing the floor as feet tapped out steady rhythms against cool tile. Bending and twirling with the soft flute casting lilting melodies throughout the spacious room then slowly to sway with the rising orchestrated crescendo. It amazed me how you could captivate with such graceful movement, though if you had known you were being watched surely you would have hidden beneath layers of silk sheets. You cannot always consume yourself in your studies, my snowflake, I find your hobby to be rather beautiful to watch. Marluxia has taught you well.

Veiled arms sweep up above your head as you move across the room again, a light sweat beading your pale face. I swallow a thick lump forming in my throat absolutely amazed at the beauty you casted over this empty realm dancing a swift allegretto. I denounce the insistence of our Superior we cannot feel. Surely this constricting in my chest that captivates me almost nightly as I watch your unwinding steps cannot be mere illusion. Like a figure skater upon your native element you glide across the floor with such tender grace I cannot help but be envious.

I have always held you to such a higher standard than myself. I have the face of cavemen, hard and jagged with beady little eyes. While your silken locks flow so perfectly over your tiny shoudlers mine remain eternally toused and matted with persistent knots refusing any flow. I am the genetic mutant of the Organization, lumbering and heavy mass of muscle possessing a puzzling mind rarely applied beneath the Superior's use for little but brute strength. You talk so easily to me when you shy from social interaction with the others because I do not denounce you, I do not ridicule you. We converse on intellectual levels you crave and though you outwit myself sometimes I find that perhaps my lack of worthiness in conversation comes from the simple factor of being far too busy lulling off to the sound of your voice.

Finally you realize you have an audience and you steal away to the bed, pulling a blanket self-consiously around you. Chuckling, I approach and peel back the silk from your shoulders drawing your frame against mine. Burying your embarassed cheeks into my chest I feel your body rise as you inahle deep the scent of the earth reacting like a sedative and easing you back into my grasp. Curling up on the fluffy sheets I pull you close to cuddle and touch and tenderly kiss, basking in trivial little affections we have always coveted since our days as Even and Aeleus.

"I quite like your dancing." I finally say to break the silence. I recieve a grunt in return, rolling your eyes away.

"You embarass me."

I reach out to draw your face upward, staring into the emerald depths. "Defrost, love. It's only me you know."

Still you remain stubborn. "It is nothing truly, just some side habit so I do not drive myself up the proverbial wall and shatter what's left of me."

Gently I place a kiss to you bare hip. "And I find it quite enjoyable to watch." This seems to shut you up and you rest close, running a hand down broad muscle.

"Perhaps," here you pause, searching for the words, "we will dance together. I will show you and perhaps you will find solace in it as well. Bottling emotions with a temper like yours is unwise for both your sake and the lives of the others."

"Maybe someday." I gently kiss your lips, savoring the chill softness of your mouth against my own. "But for now I am content just to watch." Satisfied with the outcome of the evening's conversation you nod and close your eyes to doze. We converse dully about everything and nothing until you finally succumb to the security of sleep. I cannot recall how long it were I simply laid there and gazed upon you as if dumbstruck by this innocent puppy love I harbored deep inside. Nothing has changed since that fateful night, different names, same souls, same bodies. I have watched your step as a child and now, as your Silent Hero, I will continue to love and protect my beloved ice princess.

Until the day we may finally dance together and I behold that which you so covet.


End file.
